


Bedside Manner

by ilikethequiet



Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikethequiet/pseuds/ilikethequiet
Summary: Shego gets injured and goes to Drakken for help.





	1. Chapter 1

Shego hated asking for help, hated it; it was right up there with community service and spending time with her family, but things were getting desperate. “Dr. D?” She held onto the stair railing to steady herself. “Are you busy?”

“Always, Shego.” He had been working on a new death ray, one that was sure to end Kim Possible. He was about to wave her off when he saw his henchwoman with a large gash on her thigh. Immediately he was at her side, helping her downstairs to take a seat on the table.

She had always so fast on her feet, able to avoid obstacles but this time as their former lair exploded, a piece of metal managed to rip through her skin like it was made from tissue paper.

“Were you going to mention this or were you planning to surprise me with the fact that you bled out overnight from your injuries?” Dr. Drakken asked as he retrieved the first aid kit.

“I did not think it was that bad.” It wasn’t the first time she had gotten hurt, mostly she got cuts and bruises from fighting but this was a whole other level. “I hope there is alcohol in there.” She really needed something to numb the pain.

Drakken rolled his eyes and handed her the whiskey while he settled himself down to look at her injury, it was deep and possible there was still a bit of shrapnel still in there. “Hold still, I’ll try and get this done in a jiffy.” Though it would probably take longer than that but hey, she needed to hear something comforting.

While she had projected herself as fearless, no-nonsense badass the pain she was experiencing brought out her more vulnerable side. Shego let out a loud yelp when she felt him start to dig around for foreign objects, she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder squeezing it tightly. “Doc…”

He tensed under her touch, Drakken for a moment thought she might blast him for causing her pain, but she seemed to be doing it for support. “Patience Shego, it’s not rocket science.” It was far more delicate than that.

Shego took another swig of her drink and tried to focus on happier things like diamonds and vacationing on the French Riviera, anywhere but here was preferable. “Possible is so paying for my medical bills.” She mused, little brat, she got off way too easily.

Drakken smiled at that. “A commendable idea let’s bankrupt her, so she cannot afford to attend college.” Their conversation was distracting her, good because otherwise, Shego might have noticed the metal splinters he had been pulling from her wound.

“How bad is it?” Shego squirmed about to see what he was doing, it felt bad.

“Sit still,” Drakken told her in a rare authoritative tone that surprised Shego. “You’ll survive.”

Shego stared at him, that was kind of hot? Must be the alcohol kicking in because there was no way Drakken would be hot otherwise, nope.

Drakken sat back, looking up at her. “Alright, it’s clean. Time to patch you up.” It had been a while since he had done sutures on anyone, he hoped he wouldn’t make too much of a mess of it.

Great, she would run out of booze just when he started to sew her up. To calm herself Shego raised her hand and shot a fiery blast through the wall of the lab.

"Shego! We’ll lose our security deposit if you keep that up.” Still, he couldn’t blame her, this wasn’t your everyday trauma. “Just relax.”

“Relax? A strange man has his hands on my thigh.” Shego smirked, she seemed to have entered the flirty stage of her intoxication, not that Drakken seemed to have noticed. He really was a strange man; a mama’s boy with a chocolate milk obsession who was hell-bent on world domination and yet he was smart…sometimes, stronger than he looked and cared enough to look after her. 

Drakken mumbled. “You shouldn’t mock a man holding a needle, Shego.”

“It wasn’t an insult.”

Drakken looked at her inquisitively, he wasn’t sure he understood. Was it a compliment perhaps? He wasn’t sure if he should ask for clarification, it might ruin the moment. He finished with her stitches and offered her a small smile. “All done.” He helped Shego stand, her wound and the alcohol making her unsteady.

Shego looked down at the neat row of stitches, it didn’t look menacing or life-threatening at all now. “You do good work.”

“Yes, well. Let’s get you back to bed, hmm?” He had work he needed to be getting on with. With his arm around her waist, he helped Shego upstairs to where her bedroom was. Once at the door, he moved to face her. “Now, are you alright? Can I get you anything? Something to eat perhaps?” She did look a little paler than usual.

Food? She realized then that she hadn’t eaten in a while and nodded. “I could go for some food, sure.”

Drakken nodded and went downstairs to make her some macaroni and cheese.

“Idiot.” Still, she was glad he was around. She went into her room and collapsed on the bed, falling into a deep sleep, the pain and alcohol taking its toll on her.

When Drakken returned he smiled and tucked her in, he took her food back downstairs and put it in the fridge. 

She could eat it later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Drakken turn to get patched up.

The lab was toppling around them, if they didn’t get out soon those inside would probably get crushed underneath the weight of the structure, the idea of that happening gave Shego a thrill it meant she would finally be rid of Possible and her bratty sidekick.

“Is that all you’ve got, Kimmy?” Shego taunted, this was entirely too much fun. Possible was a good opponent but her enthusiasm seemed to be waning due to the fact that there were chunks of concrete falling from the roof.

“Kim!” The teen hero heard Ron’s strangled voice and looked over, the situation was getting hairy. She reluctantly decided to take her leave and aimed her grappling hook over one of the beams that still looked sturdy enough to hold her weight and propelled herself off the catwalk, swinging to her friend’s aide.

“Coward!” Shego called after her. As she watched them duck through a hole in the wall Shego realized that she hadn’t heard Drakken for a while, no villain monologues, no ‘You think you’re all that Kim Possible.’ God, he better not have left her there. “Dr. D?” She called out, no response. She made her way to the control room where she had seen him last and there on the floor under the console his hand covering a profusely bleeding wound. “Doc!” He was breathing but not responsive, maybe he had been knocked out? “Come on, we’re leaving.” She put his arm around her shoulder and hoisted him onto his feet, using the remote to call their hover car to take them home.

“Mmm, Shego?” Drakken mumbled. “What’s happening?”

“They don’t build labs like they used to.” She aimed her hand up at the roof and blew open a hole, thankful that it didn’t further bring the building down. When the hovercar appeared, she breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Drakken into the beam. “Let’s go home.”

—-

Shego couldn’t do this, it was okay when Drakken was patching her up, he was a doctor meaning at some point he had basic medical training, her on the other hand? She never took off her gloves, how was she supposed to clean and tend to his wound?

“Still dying over here.” Drakken reminded his assistant “Shego I promise it’s not that hard, I’ll talk you through it.” Drakken was a little out of it but he could give her instruction before he passed out from blood loss, hopefully, that would be enough.

“I really wish you would take something.” When he patched her up, he had supplied whiskey to dull her pain but the hardest thing Drakken drank was chocolate milk and that wasn’t going to take the situation. “How about some drugs?” She was stalling, this wasn’t something she wanted to do yet a hospital was out of the question.

“Shego, breathe.”

This was the one time he had every right to live up to the name mad scientist and yet he sat there calmly, trying to take deep breaths but the hole in his side was not allowing him to do so. Shego tried to focus, he patched up her wound she could at least try to do the same. She walked over and pulled his hand away, it wasn’t bleeding so much now but it was still nasty.

“Clean it first.”

“Please don’t be too bad.” She repeated to herself as she applied antiseptic to the gauze.

Drakken squirmed wishing he had taken something after all, but he wasn’t a fan of alcohol and drugs wouldn’t act quickly enough. He draped his arm around Shego’s middle, resting his hand on her waist, holding onto her as she cleaned his wound. He expected her to push him away and blast him, but she seemed more interested in fixing him up.

Shego sat back and inspected the now clean wound, some kids wanted to be a doctor when they grew up. Those kids were stupid. Now came the hard part. “So, I’m just supposed to sew you up?”

“You watched me do it.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think I would have to take notes.” She picked up the needle and tried to thread it which she found hard because of her gloves still being on but it was too dangerous to remove them. “Doc?” She handed it to him, Drakken managed a weak eye roll and threaded the needle for her. This was going to be difficult, needlework had never been her thing. She closed her eyes and gently pierced his skin.

“Shego!” Drakken cried out and he tightened his grip on her, his calm seemed to have passed. “For the love of god, eyes open!”

“Sorry! Sorry.” She very slowly pulled the thread through his skin, closing the offending injury. Next time she was out, Shego made a mental note to steal a glue gun, it would be a lot easier to mend wounds with that. “We’re getting too reckless.” She told him, Shego hated to admit it but both weren’t as young as they used to be.

“It’s the price of winning, Shego.”

“And how many wins have we had?” Shego asked she was pretty sure the answer was none. “Just I don’t know, be more careful.” She wasn’t going to lose him to a piece of rebar.

Drakken smiled at her caution. “Anyone would think you cared.”

“After I got hurt you made me soup.” Which she had found in the fridge the next morning. “Same could be said about you.”

Both were silent for a moment as they let the reality of what was just said sink in, they cared for each other, so much so that they’d prefer the other not get injured. It wasn’t a declaration of love but it didn’t need to be.

Shego was the first to break the silence. “All done, you can take your hand off my ass now.”

“Hmm? I hadn’t noticed.” Though really, it was hard not to.

Shego snorted. “Please, my ass is fabulous. Do you want to go to bed?” He needed to rest after such a traumatic experience.

“I’m quite comfortable here,” Drakken answered tiredly.

Well, at least she didn’t have to lug him upstairs, that was a good thing. She watched as he resumed his deep breathing and then did something that made his eyes snap open, Shego had climbed onto his lap, resting her head against his shoulder. “What are you doing?” He asked as she snuggled into his good side, away from his wound.

“Looking after my patient.”

Drakken smiled and wrapped his arm around her, giving Shego a light kiss on the head. “Your bedside manner is impeccable.”


End file.
